Hanover
General Information Protestant (1705-1807, 1813-1886)|culture = Westphalian|tech_group = Western|capital = Hannover (1758)|government = Feudal Monarchy (1705-1807, 1813-1886) |tag = HAN|rank = Duchy Kingdom (if formed)}} Hanover is a German kingdom that formed out of Brunswick and Luneburg. Hannover was dissolved during the Napoleonic Wars (The Kingdom of Westphalia was instead created), only for Westphalia to be dissolved and for Hannover to be reformed after the wars. Hannover is playable from August 28th, 1705 to July 9th 1807; and from October 13th, 1813 to August 23rd, 1886. See also: Prussia, France, Great Britain, Brunswick, Luneburg, Westphalia Form Hannover * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Primary Culture is Westphalian ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 10 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not part of the HRE *** Is an Elector ** Own core province(s): Luneburg (53), Stade (54), Hannover (1758), and Hoya (3106) * Effect(s): ** Hannover (1758) becomes the Capital *** Gain 1 Base Tax ** Country changes to ** Get 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain a permanent claim on province(s): Luneburg (53), Stade (54), Oldenburg (55), Osnabruck (56), Braunschweig (57), Hannover (1758), Bremen (1874), Ostfriesland (1931) and Hoya (3106) ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain ability to embrace Hanoverian Ideas and Traditions Decisions Form Germany Requirements: * Primary culture is in the Germanic Culture Group except: **Dutch, Flemish, Anglo-Saxon, and Austrian * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** England ** European Union * Germany does not exist * Administrative Technology at Least 15 * Is Not a Subject Nation * Is Not a Nomad Nation * Is Not the Holy Roman Emperor * At Peace * Owns Core Province: Mecklenburg, Brandenburg, Altmark, Lüneburg, Brunswick, Anhalt, Saxony, Leipzig, Thüringen, Nürnberg and Alsace or Ostpreussen Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Germany * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain a permanent claim on the German Region * Set government rank to Empire * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest German Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +10% Infantry Combat Ability # −25% Mercenary Maintenance Ideas: # Zunft: +10% Production Efficiency # Fruhlings und Herbstmesse: +10% Domestic Trade Power, +5% National Trade Income Modifier # Reichskreis: +1 Diplomatic Reputation # Polizeiordnung: -1 National Unrest # Cuius Regio, Eius Religio: +1% Missionary Strength # Thurn und Taxis: +1 Diplomatic Relations # Residenzstadt: +1 Yearly Prestige Ambitions: # -5.0% Tech Cost Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Germanic countries Category:Western countries Category:Protestant countries Category:Formable nations Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Holy Roman Empire Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Kingdom (Rank)